An electronic device may be configured with a variety of interactions that enable a particular functionality to be executed. Accordingly, a local management system of the electronic device may be utilized. Among the interactions, gestures may be used on the electronic device for a specified functionality to be performed. For example, when the device is configured with a media player having a playlist, the electronic device may be shaken to randomize the playlist. In another example, two electronic devices may be bumped together to indicate a desire to transfer a file from the first electronic device to the second electronic device. However, these methods are generally highly specific to a particular application and aimed at an application-specific purpose. That is, there is no general purpose of identifying devices for which management actions will be taken.
A conventional device management system for a plurality of managed electronic devices allows the system to provide management actions to the managed electronic devices. Accordingly, a global or remote management system may be utilized. For example, when the electronic devices are bumped together, a respective signal may be transmitted from the two electronic devices to a central management system to indicate the desired functionality. However, in a substantially similar manner, these methods are highly specific to the application and aimed at the application-specific purpose despite the use of the global management system being utilized.
Accordingly, there is a need for an extensible and configurable approach that allows for dynamic defining of interactions with electronic devices that is used by a management system to identify the managed devices as requiring management action.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.